


I'm here

by DivineBeast



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Alpha!Daryl, Biting, Clothed Sex, Jealous Daryl, Jealous Rick, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Rick, Public Sex, jealous alphas, that god damn poncho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10120760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineBeast/pseuds/DivineBeast
Summary: Heat suppressants have run out, and Rick is on his way to his first heat in a long time. Plenty of alphas are willing to help him out, but what about the one that he wants?





	

Rick whined low in his throat when he realized that the favorite part of his nest was missing again. Daryl must have come in and re-claimed his poncho for the third time. If it wasn’t so damn cold outside, Rick would be hurt about it. Besides, he always stole it back and it smelled heavily of the alpha every time he got it back, so he couldn’t complain too much.

For now he had one of Daryl’s older shirts to keep him happy with his nest. It was the old undershirt he’d been wearing when Rick met him. Everyone else in his pack also had a piece of clothing missing, which he had stolen for his nest. None of them had come trying to steal anything back except for Daryl with his poncho.

Rick was aware of the constantly flashing red eyes from the alphas in his pack. Oscar, Sasha, Michonne, Lori…. But never, ever Daryl. 

Lori had been smartly keeping her distance, but now that Rick was closer than ever to his first heat since the suppressants ran out, she was getting too pushy and Rick didn’t like it at all. He had made it clear to her months ago that he wasn’t interested in her any more. After all, their marriage had already been failing before she betrayed him with Shane. 

She was constantly near him, always hounding and coddling. Lori didn’t like it when he was out farming all day, or when he worked the fence for too long. No one else bothered him about it, and she usually got a snarl or a growl for her trouble. 

 

Rick stalked out of his nest, obviously looking for Daryl and the poncho. He passed by the lunch tables where most of the pack was gathered, but the alpha wasn’t there.

Michonne’s eyes flashed as she looked at him, but she stayed politely away. She was never one to force herself on someone who didn’t seem to be interested. She seemed to be the only one that grasped the fact that he had his eyes on a particular alpha. The others just assumed that he’d want them when he got far enough into his delirium, which was a warning sign enough. 

Obviously Rick wasn’t going to mate with someone that he didn’t want during everyday life. He’d been pathetically pining over Daryl for so long now, he couldn’t even remember when it started. Maybe back at the quarry the first time the alpha had looked him right in the eyes.

Daryl’s general disinterest meant that Rick was completely resigned to his heat being lonely and unsatisfying. Carol had agreed to lock him in his nest when the time came, because he wasn’t sure he could stop from embarrassing himself to the archer. 

He only hoped that maybe by the time it started, he’d have that poncho again to help him through it. Because having the scents of his pack around him was completely normal for an omega, Rick nor anyone else considered it perverted. It was just an instinctive comfort.

Carl steered clear of his dad these days, usually hanging out with the other kids or reading his comic books that Michonne brought him. 

Clanking of plates brought Rick out of his internal monologue. One quick look, and he saw that Daryl still hadn’t shown for lunch. Maggie wasn’t there either because she was on watch. 

Rick decided to keep Glenn company and sat by him, knowing he wouldn’t get hounded or flirted with by the guy. “Have you seen Daryl?” He asked curiously. 

Glenn shrugged, “sorry man, I dunno. I don’t think he’s hunting or anything. Brought in that buck yesterday.” 

“He might be spending time with the kids again,” Carol suggested, “he was teaching Carl and Patrick how to skin a squirrel a couple of days ago,” she told him apologetically.

Rick rumbled uncomfortably even as he tried to smash it down with his food. He shouldn’t feel so angry and jealous with Patrick. The kid was an omega, sure, and he hero-worshipped Daryl nearly every day, but he really was just a kid at this point, and Daryl had never shown any interest beyond some sort of paternal duty to him. It was probably just his incoming heat that had him becoming possessive of the alpha. It wasn’t right, he had no right to judge who Daryl spent time with, it was clear that Daryl was uninterested in him by the way his eyes wouldn’t meet his or flash that alpha red. He always had an excuse to not be alone with Rick, too.

Carol patted him on the back as she got up from their table and left, leaving him with Glenn who looked at him in a sympathetic way that he didn’t really want to see right now.

Unfortunately, Lori took Carol leaving as an invitation to sit down. “Rick, you should really eat some more,” she said, having noticed the omega only picking at his food, “your heat is coming and you need all the nutrition you can get before you lock yourself away all lonesome like you insist on doing.” 

Rick almost snarled at her outright, but held himself back barely. He didn’t need to get into it with her right now. There used to be a time that he did anything she said and never raised his voice or growled at her. That time was long gone.

All he wanted to do now was find that poncho, or another substitute for Daryl’s smell, and curl up in his nest. The undershirt’s smell was almost completely gone, and the heat would be a lot worse if he didn’t get something fresher. He almost thought of begging Carol to go through the dirty laundry for Daryl’s, but he couldn’t bring himself to be that pathetic.

“Back off Lori, I’m not going to be inviting you to my nest.” He said, trying to be calm, and also knowing her underlying plot. He’d been mated to her for a long time, he knew her games. 

Lori huffed, “you can’t just spend your heat alone. It’ll take you twice as long to get out of it, and you’re going to stress yourself out too much.” 

Rick stood, tired of her bullshit and not wanting to listen to it at all, “the only alpha I’m allowing to step into my nest or to claim me in front of the pack would be the one that I mate with, and I already told you that we’re done.” He began to stalk away, but as always, Lori had to try to get the last word in.

“Why can’t you just suck it up and invite someone in for your heat?” Lori grumbled, “there’s plenty of alphas here that would be perfectly willing to share your nest for the time available.”

Rick sighed angrily, “yes, Lori, there are plenty of alphas practically throwing themselves at me, but not the one that I want.” He stomped away back into the courtyard before she could argue further. The thought of the one he loved claiming him in his nest, or hell, in the diving hall in front of the pack, was sending shivers up his spine. It was best if he didn’t think about it. Or maybe out in the yard… 

Oscar had followed him out, his pace and tone mild and polite. “Can I ask, who is it that you…?” He paused, looking over the omega’s shoulder.

Annoyed, Rick turned around, ready to yell at someone, probably another alpha, when he saw that it was Daryl. The man had a impassive look on his face, his eyes calm and blue, where Rick wished for once he’d see the alpha red. 

“Oh,” Oscar breathed after Rick had probably stared at Daryl for too long. “Nevermind, sorry.” He said gently and took off towards Axel who was minding the gate today. 

“He givin’ ya trouble?” Daryl rumbled, watching the taller alpha with intensity. The poncho hung off his shoulders gloriously, and Rick just wanted to stick his nose in it. 

“No, not him.” Rick sighed and elaborated when Daryl rose an eyebrow at him, “Lori is being a pain again. Doesn’t want to accept that I’m not going to invite her or some other alpha into my nest for a heat romp. This is the fifth time I’ve had to explain to her that the alpha that steps into my nest isn’t going to be a.. A romp. I’m too old for that shit.” 

Daryl’s face scrunched a little, “what? No one willing to mate with ya forever?” 

Rick couldn’t stop himself from answering honestly even if he had tried, “not the one that counts, no.” He said softly and sadly keeping his eyes from looking at Daryl for more than a second. 

Daryl’s eyes squinted at nothing, and his feet shuffled. “Well how’d ya know? Did ya ask ‘er?” 

“Her?” Rick asked incredulously, his head swiveling up to look at the alpha. Surely, surely Daryl Dixon was just playing dumb. He had to know how ridiculously gone Rick was on him. It was obvious, and the only ones who didn’t know it were the stupid hopeful alphas that flashed their eyes at him every day. 

“Well ya, I thought you an’ Michonne…” Daryl trailed off, looking embarrassed.

It must have been the incoming heat. It was the only explanation for Rick’s loose tongue in that exact moment, because- “No, you dumb apparently oblivious ass, I meant you.”

The words were too late to take back, and the alpha positively gaped at him. With a sad and frustrated noise, Rick turned on his heel and walked back inside the building, poncho be damned. He’d just have to get through it without Daryl’s potent scent, as painful as that would be. As pathetic as that sounded.

When he walked in, Maggie gestured at him to sit with a concerned look. She was having a late dinner, her mate up on watch himself now. “What’s wrong, hon? You look like someone pissed on your boots.” 

Rick shakes his head, “apparently Daryl thinks I was mooning over Michonne. He must be paying even less attention to me than I previously thought,” he chuckled bitterly, “as well as Lori pushing me to invite her or someone else into my nest simply to help with my heat.”

Maggie looked sad, but not pitying like Glenn had earlier. “I’ll set up a guard for you, then, if you really want to be alone.” The people loitering in the dining area all seemed to be paying attention. Alphas turned and flashed their eyes, and the others looked pitying or jealous because of the attention. 

The people from Woodbury were particularly annoying about it, not having been in the pack long enough to know the ups and downs of the place. It was only yesterday that the first woodbury couple had decided to show their trust in the pack by copulating in the corner of the dining room.

Sasha eyed him calmly. She’d approached him a few days ago and offered herself with the stipulation that she’d never do anything he didn’t want, and wouldn’t approach him again. Michonne looked a little wistful, but had a happily resigned smile. 

Of course, not everyone could be happy about it. Especially Lori. “Rick, if you don’t pick someone to share your nest or mate with, these heats are just going to keep coming back stronger,” she nagged, “you’re getting older and that’s just how it works. If we’d still been mated-”

“We’re not still mated, and that’s all on you.” Rick snarled, “you need to leave it the fuck alone Lori. If I chose an alpha to help me with this heat it certainly wouldn’t be you.” It was only due to how much hotter he was getting, he suspected, that he’d sounded like he was considering taking someone up on their offer.

Oscar, who had crawled back in a moment ago, and a few others eyed him hopefully. Before Rick could say anything, a gentle hand landed on his shoulder.

On the defensive, Rick whirled around in his seat with his canines bared, ready to lay into whoever touched him. Once again, it was Daryl standing behind him. He had a thing for that, apparently.

The alpha had an odd, thoughtful look on his face. His bow dangled from his other hand and his poncho hung off of his shoulders. His slowly lengthening hair dangled in front of his… eyes.

Daryl’s eyes, which were hopelessly blue before, were now completely red. 

Rick was the one that gaped this time.

Daryl leaned down seemingly in slow motion and dropped his bow to the ground with a clang as both of his hands came up to cup Rick's cheeks. His mouth moved in and settled over Rick's almost shyly. 

Rick melted into the kiss, his whole body exploding with shock and joy. Daryl manhandled him so that his body was completely facing the archer, and he felt himself lift off of the seat for a moment as Daryl sat on the seat and placed the omega in his lap. 

The kiss was unbroken and became increasingly more frantic and heated. Rick's tongue darted out to lick at the man's mouth and his stubbly beard. Daryl huffed a little noise through his nose that Rick liked, and made it a goal to have the alpha make that noise again.

Rick pulled back reluctantly to look into Daryl's alpha red eyes, his own burning gold in reply. 

"Daryl, this..." he spoke softly with their foreheads pressed together as the alpha looked at him with a gentle and patient expression, "this isn't just some... pity thing, right? You... you want me?" Rick asked in disbelief, his voice and body trembling minutely. It was quite different from his normal behaviour of a strong and proud leader.

Maggie had gotten up from the chair next to him to give them some room, but he smelled her nearby through Daryl's heady scent which was becoming more and more aroused as the seconds passed. 

"I want ya," Daryl answered gruffly, "I'm... sorry, I jus' assumed that you wanted 'chonne. I shoulda asked you... I shoulda." 

Rick shook his head and buried his fingers in the soft material of Daryl's poncho. "You're here now, you're here now." He assured him, closing his eyes and leaning in for another kiss while seated comfortably in the alpha's lap. 

"I'm not goin' anywhere." Daryl promised, moving his hands to the omega's hips and squeezing playfully, "now how’s about we show these assholes who ya belong to?" He asked, his voice going low and rough. 

Rick nodded eagerly, "They need to know that you're mine." He demanded, grinding down the slightest bit on the bulge that Rick felt there. 

Daryl groaned loudly, his eyes and hands on fire. "Ya best believe it," he agreed, standing up and placing Rick on the edge of the table now, his back pressed against the cold metal. They had the table to themselves while practically the whole prison was gathered around. Some were being protective, others jealous, and the rest were intrigued. 

The alpha's hands placed themselves in his hair and tilted his head back so that he could nose and lick at the scent gland under Rick's jaw. The omega moaned softly, unsure if he was dreaming or not. A little nip at the scent gland pulled him out of that thought. 

No one in the prison, besides Lori, had ever seen their prime alpha submit this way. Even for Daryl, this was a first. A first of many times.

The thought of Daryl being his sent an arousing thrill through his blood. Daryl growled when he smelled it and nipped the scent gland again before coming up to kiss Rick, this time with all teeth and tongue. Whenever the alpha pulled away, Rick’s lips followed him up a little bit. 

Rick gripped Daryl's broad shoulders and spread his legs that were still clothed, but he could feel himself getting wet. He wasn't quite in heat yet, but he was close enough for the process to be quick. 

Daryl rumbled possessively and kissed him hard, his hands moving down from his omega's hair to grab at his ass cheeks, squeezing them through the rough denim. "I'm gonna mate ya," he promised while he moved down to nip at Rick's neck, electing happy sighs and moans, "right in front of all of 'em, and you're gonna sit on my knot for as long as it takes, and then we're gonna go into our nest and do it som' more."

"Need ya," Rick answered, his head tilted back as he enjoyed what Daryl was bringing him to, "need ya to mate me here, an' breed me full of your pups." 

Daryl gasped against his neck. He grasped at Rick's hips again and turned the man around so that his belly was on the table and his clothed ass was pressed against crotch. Rick's half-lidded eyes took in the pack, who were all staring at them. Their scents suggested that some of them were aroused, some were jealous, some angry, and some were just plain happy for them. 

Maggie and Carol were being protective, going so far as having weapons ready in case someone tried something. Not everyone had been in the pack long enough to be trusted.

The alpha’s hands gently avoided unbuckling Rick's gun belt and worked on taking off his pant's belt, unlooping it and throwing it to the ground. Rick suspected that the alpha liked his gun belt and seemed to be leaving it on when he felt his pants being pulled down his legs and off along with his boots.

His toes curled against the cold floor of the prison, sending a blast of pleasure up his heated body. 

Rick felt Daryl's hands spreading his cheeks, and moaned loudly when he felt the alpha's breath on his wet hole. He thought that Daryl might taste him, and he certainly wouldn’t complain, but he really wanted to get to the main event.

Daryl seemed to be just taking in the sight for the moment, "God Rick, you're tryin’a kill me here. You're so wet... I dunno if I can hold myself back."

"Don't," Rick pleaded, "c'mon... fuck me."

 

One of Daryl's fingers slowly breached his hole, going in easily because of how wet and aroused Rick was. Daryl rumbled proudly, his second finger going in slower and burning with the stretch.

Rick hissed around the burn as Daryl fingered him slowly and thoroughly. It was almost torture, and Rick's hips moved on their own at this point, little movements he couldn't quite stop even if he wanted to.

Daryl's other hand rested on his lower back, stopping the omega's movement and two fingers became three, stretching him more for Daryl's cock, and later, his knot. 

Rick purred happily and dropped his forehead to the cool table, acutely aware of but not looking at their audience. His hands gripped the edges of the table tightly when Daryl brushed his prostate.

He was startled by the fourth finger and was going to protest his readiness, when he heard Daryl unzipping his own pants. He looked back eagerly, watching as the alpha pulled his pants open and down far enough so that his thick cock sprung out from their confines. Why was it so god damn sexy that the man refused to wear underwear? 

The poncho covered most of Daryl from the sight of the others, which Rick didn't mind. The bottom of the poncho rested on Rick's back, probably blocking even more of the view to the pack, but Rick couldn’t care less. They could do a more exposed public mating later, if they wanted. For now, he just really, really wanted that dick in him.

He whined at the loss when Daryl pulled his fingers out and used the slick on his hands to ready himself. Once he was coated to his satisfaction, Rick felt the blunt head against his hole and forced himself not to tense. 

The intrusion was painful at first as it pushed passed the ring of muscle, Rick groaning loudly when it popped through the barrier and started feeling more like heaven. Daryl's head was thrown back and he was entering as slowly as possible so that he didn't hurt his omega. 

It was several long moments until Daryl was balls deep. He paused and waited for Rick to adjust, trembling slightly at the amount of effort it took to stay still.

Rick moaned and swiveled his hips, feeling the thickness of Daryl's cock brush against his prostate. The brush lit up a fire inside and he began to beg Daryl to move, which the alpha obliged happily with. 

The pace was slow at first until Rick started begging, "harder, alpha," and it picked up speed and power.

Rick whined in ecstasy, the feeling of being full of Daryl the best feeling he'd ever known. "C'mon, alpha, breed me like you mean it." He goaded, the thought of being filled with Daryl fuckin' Dixon's cum and pups almost setting him off to an early orgasm. Now... probably wasn't the time to bring a baby into the world, but at this moment, Rick couldn't give a flying shit. He wanted Daryl's pups, and he wanted them now. 

Daryl practically howled with pleasure and possessiveness, snarling at Lori who'd gotten closer for whatever reason Rick couldn't give a fuck about. All he cared about was the fact that his alpha's teeth were bared, warning and vicious and Rick just wanted them buried in his neck yesterday. 

Rick whined, bringing Daryl's attention back to him. The feeling of having all of Daryl's consideration was heady, and he thrived on it. 

When Daryl snarled this time it wasn't at anyone in particular, the pace picking up speed and their skin slapping together and echoing obscenely in the prison along with Rick's howls and cries for more, faster, and harder. 

He could feel the alpha's knot begin to swell at the base, not big enough to lock in yet, but promising to fill Rick up to the brim with cum while also plugging it in and stretch him deliciously. 

Daryl's arm reached underneath Rick and began stroking him in time with his hard and desperate thrusts, dragging in and out gloriously, practically splitting Rick in half with his cock. 

"Knot me!" Rick demanded, and Daryl huffed at him as his knot grew bigger and finally popped into his new mate's channel and held there. 

Rick came hard, his release all over Daryl's hand, where the alpha brought it up and began to lick his hand clean. He ground himself inside, over and over, unable to pull back with his knot locked inside.

After a few more dirty grinds and Rick's walls spasming around him, Daryl shoved his hips as hard as they could go, beginning to cum as deep as he could. 

As soon as he started, Daryl bent forward and moved Rick's head to the side so that he could bury his teeth in his omega's neck, sealing their mating bond for hopefully the rest of their lives, making Rick practically scream hoarsely.

His mate licked his neck clean and settled them down, still connected by his knot, as they would be for the next hour or so. He felt absolutely full of his alpha’s seed to the brim, and he occasionally felt even more fill him up. 

Daryl sat on the bench with Rick in his lap, the omega happily lax and sated, his head bent backwards to rest on the alpha's shoulder as he panted, sweat dripping from both of them. Rick experimentally clenched his ass, satisfied when he felt Daryl’s hot breath punch out of him with a low, throaty whine. 

Rick looked up from his mate’s shoulder, observing that Lori had vanished, along with most everyone from woodbury. Carol smiled and gave him a thumbs up, making him laugh as much as he could. 

He felt Daryl’s chest against his back, where the alpha’s heart was pounding and his breath was calming slowly. It was pretty hot to feel the material of Daryl’s pants underneath his bare legs, while at the same time being knotted so thoroughly by his thick, bare dick. 

Rick spotted Michonne standing nearby, a pleasant smile on her face. Seeing her reminded him of what Daryl had said earlier, and he worked to control his breath and heart beat so that he could ask Daryl about it. “Why did you think that I wanted Michonne?” He asked as he felt the knot empty a little bit more inside of him. 

Daryl huffed, a little embarrassed. “Well… I saw how well Michonne got along with Carl and… you seemed to really miss her when she was gone.” 

Rick shook his head a laughed a little. “You get along with Carl just as well, if not better. Besides, I’ve been gone on you since the Quarry, I wasn’t likely to just change my mind.”

Daryl pulled Rick’s head back so he could look at his eyes. “The Quarry? I was such an ass back then, though.”

“Still smelled like heaven. Besides, you were angry that we left your brother, I got that.” Rick shrugged and tested their connection again, making Daryl groan and forget what they were talking about. 

Carol came in from the “kitchen” area with a bottle of water, thrusting it at them with a stern look. “You both better get something in you before Rick’s heat hits. This is going to take a lot out of you.” Not to mention the fact that everyone was already starving… this heat would exhaust both Rick and Daryl. “Also there’s the possibility of Daryl’s rut being brought on by your heat since you’re mated now, even though we haven’t run out of rut suppressants yet.” 

Rick liked the idea of Daryl being just as gone as he was when his heat hit. Daryl’s desperation was sure to be hot as fuck, and the omega just knew that most of the clothes in his nest were going to be ruined by the time they were done. He couldn’t wait to ride that cock while looking straight at his alpha’s blissful expression. 

The knot went down enough to be removed about twenty minutes later, and after an awkward look shared with Carl, the both of them scurried away to the privacy of their nest. 

This time, Rick rode him slow as they explored each other’s bodies with roaming hands. Daryl’s previous load made it satisfyingly messy and wet, and he could hardly wait to be filled again. 

Daryl spooned behind Rick as they locked together for the second time, and whispered sweet things in the omega’s ear that he thought he’d never hear. 

“I’m here, sweetheart, I’m here.”


End file.
